team_antidisestablishmentarianismfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Antidisestablishmentarianism
Team Antidisestablishmentarianism (Stylised as TEAM: ANTIDISESTABLISHMENTARIANISM) was a team created by El Froggo in order to combat the many evils in the world. History Creation of Team Antidisestablishmentarianism After Black Jesus died for the second time, El Froggo decided to create a team to combat the many evils of the world. To recruit the first member for the team, El Froggo traveled to the ancient home of a tiki tribe, and collected the DNA of an ancient tiki lord that had been sealed in amber for centuries. El Froggo used this DNA to create Mr Mask. War against Mercinaries El Froggo discovered that a disestablishmentarianist team of mercenaries were terrorising citizens, and decided to deploy Mr Mask on missions to defeat them. Finding Tankhead On one mission, Mr Mask found a child in an abandoned KFC. He brought the child home to El Froggo, who allowed Mr Mask to train him. After months of training, the child became a hero called Tankhead. Mr Mask and Tankhead went on many missions together, fighting off powerful disestablishmentarianists. In this time, a man named Octo joined the team, going on missions separate from Mr Mask and Tankhead. The death of Tankhead Tragically, on a mission, Tankhead was gunned down by the mercenaries on a mission. Stove Mr Mask seeked out a new apprentice, finding a Minecraft furnace by the name of Stove. Stove attpempted to help Mr Mask accomplish the mission by attempting to rescue people from a burning petrol station. Despite his good intentions, Stove ran into the burning station, tripped over one of the pumps, and - because he was a furnace, who was on fire - blew up the entire petrol station, killing himself and everyone within a 10-meter radius. Final showdown Mr Mask, El Froggo, and Octo all went to avenge Tankhead's death in a battle against the mercenaries. After trying to find out who hired them, they all spontaneously combusted, whoever hired them had prevented the info from getting out... Further activities All-Terrain-Camel deal El Froggo then went on to sign a contract with All-Terrain-Camel Corp, and All-Terrain-Camels became the new official vehicles of Team Antidisestablishmentarianism. Tankhead's ressurection Tankhead was then brought back to life by the ghost of the ancient tiki lord who was used to create Mr Mask. Tankhead swam back to Team Antidisestablishmentarianism's HQ, taking up the mantle of Captain Britannia. Mr Mask and Captain Britannia once again returned to active combatant duty. Reunited with Jamie Kyle After Jamie Kyle returned to making his show, he was reunited with El Froggo. Jamie then joined Team Antidisestablishmentarianism, along with Security Steve. However, Jeremy Kyle was planning on hiring Steve for himself. Security Steven then accepted the deal, and betrayed Team Antidisestablishmentarianism. This left the team heartbroken and in shambles. Order 69 Death Of Jamie Kyle After Octo formed the Dead Meme Squad, he executed Order 69, the great purge of Antidisestablishmentarianism. He used All-Terrain Llamas to round up Antidisestablishmentarianists and seal them in prisons in Tilted Towers in Fortnite Land. This provoked Jamie Kyle to go to Fortnite Land to defeat him. It was a brave, but foolish move. Jamie discovered a 1:1 recreation of the map Rust, and he had an epic 1v1 against Octo. Despite his best efforts, Jamie was killed. This traumatised one of Octo's cohorts, Kevin, who ran to warn El Froggo. Team Antidisestablishmentarianism were informed on Octo's plans to give half the world Ligma with all six Minecraft ores, in order to create Ancapistan. El Froggo decided that it was imperative that they went there at once. El Froggo recruited the help of Lava Bucket, a lone wolf Vigilante with a vendetta against Octo. Infinite 69 El Froggo, Mr Mask, Captain Britannia, Kevin, and Lava Bucket arrived in Junk Junction in Fortnite Land. Their aim was Tilted Towers. After fighting off three members of the Dead Meme Squad - Carlos Matos, Ancap Ball, and Fortnite Default Skin - the team advanced to their next destination. The team arrived in pleasant park, where Mr T, leader of T series, and his army of tech support scammers ambushed them. The battle seemed lost, but PewDiePie came to their rescue, using his army of nine-year-olds to fight the hoards of the T Series army. The team then arrived at Tilted Towers, for the final showdown with Octo. When they arrived, they found Octocorp Tower. The team fought their way to the top. When they arrived, they were met by Carlos (once again), Laugh Crying Emoji, Demon Skull, Roblox Kid, and Asian Jesus. Octo sat in his chair. The whole Dead Meme Squad, excluding Ancap Ball, engaged in a Mexican standoff with Team Antidisestablishmentarianism. The battle that ensued was epic. Demon Skull injured Kevin, crippling him for the rest of the fight. Mr Mask severed Asian Jesus's arm, and Captain Britannia fought Laugh Crying Emoji. However, the team were vastly outnumbered, and the fight soon started to take a turn for the worse. Luckily, Memehunter 64 arrived, and the team proceeded to defeat the Dead Meme Squad. Soon after, Default Skin returned in his final form, John Wick. John almost defeated Team Antidisestablishmentarianism. They would have lost, if it wasn't for Memehunter's dog, Edgar, who sacrificed himself to save the day. But the fight was not won, as they still had to defeat Octo. Octo revealed himself as Jeremy Kyle, AKA Security Bob. He revealed that the last infinity ore, the diamond ore, was inside Mr Mask's helmet, and quickly overpowered the team. He ripped the diamond ore from Mr Mask, before escaping with Security Steve and blowing up the entire island. Members Former Members * El Froggo * Nickcoon * Capitalist Comrade * Kevin * Lava Bucket * Jeremy Kyle * Security Steve * Jamie Kyle Category:Teams